rae's death
by Raven Skull
Summary: Ravens dead and bb wants her back forever just not 3 days....please R&R No flames please Rated pg 13 just in case
1. Raven's Dead?

How much do you love me?  
  
Tuesday, March 16, 2004  
  
Dear Diary,I don't know how to say this but perhaps I'm actually falling for Beast Boy...I mean well yeah hes cute but I cant hurt him for christs sake!If I ever hurt him I'll never forgive myself!Well gotta go help the team!!!!!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Raven.  
  
"Raven?"Beast Boy asked afraid as he knocked on the gothics door.  
  
"Come in Beast boy.....",she said firmly,"Close the door behind you..."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"He asked moving closer to her.She looked at him suddenly.  
  
"Shute...."she replied quickly."I don't have all day!"  
  
"Well um theres this dance and Terra asked me to it but I don't wanna go with her....So would you go with me if it isnt too much to ask?",He turned into a dog and pleaded.  
  
"Why do you want me to go with you?I mean Terras your girlfriend...."Raven growled at him."Or is she?"  
  
He turned back to his human form."No she's not never was and never will be! I love you not her!!!She can go rot in hell for all I care!!!!"He was surprised at his own words.  
  
"You love me,beast boy?......."  
  
"...Yeah"  
  
"PROVE IT!I STILL THINK YOU LOVE TERRA MORE!IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME PROVE IT!!!!I DON'T CARE HOW!!!"Raven screamed sadly at him.  
  
"Rae,please?Listen to me I love you more than life its self if you asked for the moon I'd get it for you!Don't forget...."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.One Day Later~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Don't do this Raven,Please?I'll do anything!"Beast Boy cried  
  
"This is the way it must be..."She said hiding her tears.  
  
"Madam you have 5 minutes."A young man said suddenly.  
  
"Alright....Well BB What would you like to say before I go?..."She whispered as tears stung her eyes.  
  
"This..."He grabbed her and romantically kissed her."Where ever you are,where ever you'll be...I'll come for you...."He put a knecklace around her kneck."Take this with you."  
  
"But,Beast Boy this cant be.....I thought it was at the bottom of the ocean..."Raven cried."I'll always remember you...No matter what..."  
  
She got on the train as he chased it."I LOVE YOU RAVEN!!!"  
  
"I.....I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!!!"  
  
-Near far where ever you are-  
  
~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.One year later~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Raven woke up in her room thinking of that day.She ran in the living room and dialed the Teen Titans number.Starfire picked up.  
  
"Raven?"she asked.  
  
"Starfire...is Beast Boy there?"She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry hes not here meet me outside the tower in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok starfire."Click.  
  
~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.outside the tower~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"Starfire!"the two girls hugged."I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too Raven!...."A hot green guy wearing black came out of a tree.  
  
"Whats the comotion about Starfire..."he asked and looked surprised at Raven and noticed her knecklace."Raven?Is that you?"  
  
"In the flesh."BB hugged her."Oh BB!I couldn't stand it!"she cried holding him close.  
  
"I'll never let you go again!!!"he cried back.  
  
"How touching,too bad shes gonna die!"Terra glared with Slade and H.I.V.E. behind her.  
  
"Come on Terra stop kidding around!"BB pleaded.  
  
"I'm not kidding Beast Boy....I killed her parents I can kill her too!"Terra smirked evily as BB guarded Raven.  
  
"You will not touch her!!!"He growled."I'd wrether die then to have you lay a hand on her!!"  
  
Terra did a quick attack and knocked Raven unconcious.As Raven blacked out she noticed a figure beside her crying out her name....  
  
....She woke up not knowing where she was.Robin,Cyborg,and Starfire's bodies were motionless on the ground beside her Beast Boy could barely move and Terra was about to kill BB.  
  
Raven ran in front of Terra and instead of him getting stabbed and dieing she barely moved as beast boy crawled over to her."Why Raven?,Why?"he cried..  
  
"Be...Because....I....will....Love....You.....Beast...Boy....forever...."  
  
Raven took her last and final breath.  
  
"No.....Raven.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Beast Boy still called her name.  
  
  
  
(Please review and tell me if i should start the next chapter or not?) 


	2. 3 days

How much do you love me?part 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I missed him so much I'm dead now!Instead of falling for him i should say falling in love with him....Is that bad?I really do like him its just a thing where i dont wanna say it out loud just paper.....If I told him he'd laugh his head off!!!And if I told the others they'd just laugh as well!!!Diary I dont know what to do!Should I tell him or not......I should tell him!!!But how I'm dead....or atleast my demon half isnt yet....  
  
Your friend,  
  
Raven  
  
"Rae...Please open your eyes I can't loose you!"BB cried in his sleep 5 weeks after.  
  
"Calm down Beast Boy!She's not dead atleast not yet."A familar voice whispered in his ear."Atleast my other side is not."  
  
BB turned around and didnt see anyone.Sadly he fell asleep in Raven's room crying.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.The next day~.~.~.~.~  
  
BB walked in the living room just enough to see someone fly through the window.SPLASH!!"I'll get you Rayne!!!!"  
  
"Yeah right!You couldnt even catch a green cheetah if you tried!"She said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah!Theres no such thing!"BB heard the guy say and listened.  
  
"Wanna bet there was one outside here yesterday bawling his eyes out!"She growled.  
  
"Prove it!"he growled back at her.  
  
BB walked over to them."There is a such thing as a green cheetah see?"He transformed into one and back as his natural human self.  
  
"See,Matrix!?"She said happily."I told you so!"  
  
Matrix anime sweat drop."Don't push it....Isn't this the titans tower?"  
  
"Yeppers.....Where the 5 crime fighter in this town live..."She replied  
  
"4 now.."Bb tried to say without crying."Our friend Raven died about 5 weeks ago....In my arms as well..."  
  
"Raven?....Why does that name ring a bell Rayne?"Matrix asked confused.  
  
"Your old apprentice perhaps the one you havent seen in a year?"She winked at Matrix."Your myne Matrix!"  
  
"Really now?"He teased,"Doesnt sound like that to me."  
  
"You two could come in if you want."BB said sadly.Why do i cry so much....Do I more then love her?"I do..."he whispered sadly..."Go on in I'll catch up later..."  
  
BB went to visit the spot where she was buried....he read the stone.  
  
'Raven el sincosa  
  
great friend and warrior'  
  
"WHY!"He cried."WHY?????......."  
  
"Beast Boy...."A voice said."Don't forget me....I will never ever hate you.....I will always love you.......Forever..."  
  
He turned away a saw a ghostly figure."Raven?...."He reached for her face and he felt it."Your cold....."  
  
"Beast Boy....Theres a way you can make me human again but it is impossible....."Raven moaned.  
  
A guy in a long black cape came beside Raven."Ma'am you have 3 more days to be human again."Raven nodded as he dissapeared.  
  
"And whats that Rae?"He asked high hopes.  
  
"I....gotta marry someone...."She said scared."And not just anyone....I gotta marry Deadly..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!????????"He yelled.  
  
"You heard me clearly BB!"She cried."Its for your sake!...I could either watch you die or marry him....I can't bear to loose you BB!!"  
  
"You really do love me dont you...."He whispered.  
  
"Yeah"Raven cried in his arms.  
  
"Stay with me Raven....Forever?"  
  
"I Can't."she said softly  
  
"Then will you...marry me?"He asked her.  
  
"......."  
  
"Please!?"  
  
"Y-y-y-y-yes BB I will!"  
  
-End of chapter 2-  
  
Raven:Yeah i know what your thinking its impossible and how could she be granted 3 days to live?Please dont harm me I'm new at this! 


	3. Deadly

Starfire came running put of the tower and picked Raven up in a big bear hug."Your alive friend!!"  
  
"Uhhhh star you can put her down now...."Bb said laughing as she put her down.  
  
"Sorry....COOL!!!!!!A rock!!Can I eat it??"Starfire asked Raven.  
  
"Hell no starfire hasnt you boyfriend taught you about Earth yet?!?"Raven anime sweatdrop."Guess not."  
  
-----------------That night--------------  
  
Raven walked into Beast Boys room."Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm afraid to be alone tonight...."  
  
"Want me to sleep with you?"(Ewwww icky Me!!!*hits head*Ouch)  
  
"Please?"  
  
___------___--Ravens room--___------___  
  
Beast Boy put his arm around her."Beast Boy?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Do you think if I wouldve not run away that id still have 3 days?"  
  
"You should not have run in the first place Raven!"  
  
"Calm Down BB!!!It's not my fault!"She cried.  
  
"Are you sure it sure the hell seems like you left at your own will!"  
  
"Don't do this BB i left for youlls sake!!!"  
  
"Oh.....Rae?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry.......for everything...."  
  
"What are you doing BB......"  
  
"Killing myself..."  
  
"NO!"She yelled as he stabbed himself....  
  
  
  
She woke up.....'Beast Boy!'he was fast asleep beside her."It was all a dream....calm down Raven your loosing it......Then if it was a dream then why'd it seem so real?  
  
________________Morning-----------------------  
  
"You two are getting married!!!???"The titans asked Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"Yeah,",Beast boy said,"If we don't she'll be forced to marry her ex......."  
  
"Ohhh"They said together.  
  
'Should I go to Azarath tomorrow after our wedding?'Raven thought  
  
"Raven whats wrong friend?"  
  
"Nothing Star...."  
  
"Wanna go shop til we drop?"  
  
"Star i don't do much shopping.."  
  
"Please?????????"Puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine Starfire....Bb?Where'd he go????"  
  
The team looked for an hour and found nothing but a note for Raven from Deadly.  
  
Raven read it  
  
Dearest Raven,  
  
I have beast boy if you want him back you must come be my queen if not he will die!!!!!!!Don't bring your friends with you or hes a dead morpher........  
  
Your future husband,  
  
Deadly  
  
-------------------End of chapter 3-------  
  
Raven:Ah oh evil boyfriend troubles hehehehehe dont hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!!I wont give out the ending!Sorry this chapters short though 


End file.
